Seek & Destroy
by GinnyHarry12w
Summary: Accidentally erased story while editing, same story as before.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

July 1st, 2011

I blearily opened my eyes as the alarm on my desk went off. At most I had gotten two hours of sleep; this lack of sleep had been going on for a month so it was starting to take its toll. Then I looked at the wizarding window that had been installed in my new room and saw that despite the fact that the sun was out, the sky was covered in dark, foreboding clouds that promised rain. The weather had been like this for a month and there was no sign of it stopping anytime soon. It was like some god could sense my melancholy and sought to make it worse. Not that I cared what that 'god' was doing, even though I doubted god even existed. I had decided a long time ago that even if there was a higher power out there in the eons I could care less. Why should I praise a god that constantly makes my life a living Hell?

A month had gone by since Ginny and I almost died in the chamber and I was still facing the after affects. At random times I would find myself fatigued at the littlest things or I would feel incredibly strong and nothing would tire me out. It felt like there were two opposing factions in my body battling for domination and if I had to guess I would say that the basilisk venom and the phoenix tears were battling. After a month however my bad days were getting fewer and far between and I could feel myself getting stronger than I ever was though the lack of sleep was wearing on my magical reserves.

I could remember that day like it was yesterday. The quidditch game getting cancelled, learning that a student had been taken into the chamber, sneaking out to tell the teachers what we knew, finding out that Ginny had been taken, coercing Lockhart to follow us, getting cut off from Ron and almost dying and rescuing Ginny. During that whole adventure the basilisk bite wasn't what hurt the most and almost dying was nowhere close. What hurt the most was I knew if I died no one would know the truth. No one would know that Ginny was innocent. I know how witches and wizards think and despite the message on the bathroom wall they would think Ginny was guilty and dying with the truth on my lips would hurt the most.

I know it's weird that I didn't fear death and that the basilisk bite wasn't that bad but living with the Dursleys had given me a really high pain tolerance and dying was a living hazard. I had almost died more times than I can count and that was before I came to Hogwarts. What haunted me was what Ginny had gone through and what would have happened had I died, it followed me everywhere, in my dreams and every moment I was awake, it was like I was being followed by a demonic entity that got a hard on seeing me suffer. And it didn't help that my nightmares kept bringing back repressed memories of my life at the Dursleys.

But what annoyed me even more is that people were still treating me as if I was a child. I honestly thought all those people were idiots. Ok, I know I'm only twelve about to turn thirteen so for all intense and purposes I am a child but if you can go through what I have in my life and still have a childhood then I feel sorry for kids that have a perfect life. If my childhood hadn't ended when I was sent to my 'relatives' it certainly ended when I killed a man with my bare hands at the end of my first year and the year after that just drove the stake further into my youth. And I was never given any counseling or any help getting over everything like common sense said I would need, no I had to work it out all on my own.

For the first two years Dumbledore just sent me back 'home' or prison as I liked to call it. He never gave me a reason why I needed to go back, just that it was necessary and some greater good shit. Save it, the greater good never did anyone any good, all that it did was get people killed. And did he honestly think I believed the regret he tried to show on his face, that look was totally fake. I can tell when people are pretending, because of the way Dursley's treated me I learned how to read facial expressions and if Dumbledore wasn't faking then I am a hippogriff.

I was furious at Dumbledore, for someone who was called the greatest wizard since Merlin he didn't seem to have that much control. The way I saw it he had practically given Voldemort a chance at the stone and had done nothing to stop the attacks last year leaving it up to eleven and twelve year olds to fix his mistakes.

However I tried to ignore it as much as I could and cover my hurt in other pursuits. Since I was stuck at the Dursleys I focused solely on my studies, I would owl order books from Flourish and Blotts and absorb the knowledge, then when I was done with that current batch of books I would order more. I also re-read all my books from first year and second year. It wasn't so much that I had slacked off my first two years, it was more I had learned that the exams at the end of the year count for eighty percent of your grade so I saw no reason to really try on my homework as long as I studied at the end of the year and so I only had a rudimentary knowledge of my first two years and I was determined to be at the top of my classes when I returned to Hogwarts. While studying I found that without the constant bickering of Ron and Hermione I was able to concentrate and learn more which I knew would made my grades steadily improve.

Despite this my depression was getting worse. I had even started to have suicidal thoughts, and I would lie on my bed every night listening to my heartbeat wondering how long it would be before I finally gave in to my dark thoughts. I couldn't sleep as every dream was plagued by images of death and destruction, I couldn't eat as my stomach clenched at the very thought of food, and I had to force myself to get up in the morning. I wouldn't be surprised if I was dead in a couple of weeks.

I had stayed at the Dursleys for a couple of weeks before it was announced that my uncle's sister was coming to stay for a while. As soon as Uncle Vernon said that I simply stood up and walked up the stairs to figure out how I was going to get away. There was no way in hell I was going to remain in that place while she was there. The problem was I had nowhere else to go and no way to get there. As I was thinking of my problems an idea kept popping up in my head of where I could go. It was perfect, I would be able to practice magic, I would never have to return to the Dursleys and no one would find me while I was there. Of course I would have a problem once school started again but I would worry about that later. Now that I had the place the problem was getting there, a lot of impossible ideas were running through my mind until my brain latched on to a feasible one.

I remembered that elf I had freed and how he thanked me and then saved me from his former master. I thought that maybe he would be willing to help me again. He seemed in awe of me the couple times we met and I thought maybe my fame was of use after all. Praying to any non-existent gods out there I called out Dobby's name and he promptly appeared and asked what I needed after a lot of gushing on his part. After I outlined my plan he readily agreed and when I was done packing we left for my new house for the next couple of months.

When we were finally done cleaning up the area and building it into a proper house we found books and scrolls on old magic and other valuable items and the domain was built exactly to my specifications. My new house was awesome thanks to the help of Dobby. I had plenty of room to practice, which I could now do since I was at Hogwarts, and since my magic had stopped fluctuating for long periods of time I found myself getting stronger and stronger. But learning new magic was tougher then it normally would be since I didn't have any real people to practice with. When we were done my new home, formerly the chamber of secrets was a flat with stairs leading out of the room, it took all night but by the time dawn came around we were finished.

The room had a library that was larger and had more books than the Hogwarts library and it was clearly more organized, there is a directory sitting on a desk that shows all the books I have, what subject, how many books I had in that subject and in what aisle they were in. Organizing the books took a lot of time and whereas the rest of the chamber took all day and night that part took days. All the books were copies of the books in Hogwarts library and from Slytherin's personal library although all Slytherin books would have to be translated from Latin to English. There was also a computer for further research, of course the computer couldn't run on electricity and knowing I just didn't have the power quite yet to perform the spell I had Dobby place a spell on the computer to make it run on magic and the room was covered by the same spell. The shelves were made from mahogany and had a rich, deep brown color and the room had comfortable looking arm chairs and a sofa.

My bedroom was painted red and had pictures of my parents and friends along with some quidditch posters and some posters of my favorite muggle bands like The Devil Wears Prada and Megadeth, and off to the side was a bathroom that would have rivaled the most expensive hotel suite.

There was a full gym with up-to-date work out equipment in case I ever felt like working out; weight lifting wouldn't happen for a couple years as I knew I was way too young for that. The room had the same spell the computer had on it to work on magic. In the left corner was a treadmill along with multiple strength and conditioning machines and in the right there were multiple weight machines, in the middle of the room was an Olympic style pool with a track around it and a rope course with chin-up bars off to the side. Finally there was a small library filled with books about human anatomy. This room was excellent and I knew that when I finally felt up to it the room would serve its purpose.

Then there was dueling room with reinforced walls so that the magic used in the room wouldn't collapse or damage the room. The room had training dummies that you could train yourself against. The dummies had ten modes set from Hogwarts students all the way to Dumbledore and Voldemort level with each level being able to shoot a wide range of curses, of course they couldn't actually fire any spells besides the coloring charm and the spells had a corresponding color. The room also had a small library that had books on dueling, the dark arts, and defense against the dark arts. The books on the dark arts were because I knew that I would need to know what I was fighting against.

The second to last room was a potions lab. This room was in my flat for no other reason than spite. I knew that with all of these books at my beck and call I could become really good at potions and I was determined to show up anyone that ever doubted me and that included Snape. There was no way that Snape would ever be able to criticize me ever again. Sure he could continue to insult me but it just wouldn't faze me anymore because I knew I was better than him. I knew it would be years before I became a potions master and so for a while he would still be better than me but still you have to start somewhere.

The last room was a recording studio with my guitars lined up and my drums in the corner, with a microphone in the middle. I had this room because music had always been a release for me. Even though the Dursleys never let me listen to music on my own, Dudley always blasted his music and I would always lose myself in the rhythm and sound of it. A lot of the stuff my cousin listened to was just plain disgusting like N'Sync and the Backstreet Boys but he occasionally listened to bands like Megadeth and Pantera and I would also sneak off to listen to music at record stores. If I were to have a fantasy band it would be Bruce Dickinson as vocalist, Dave Mustaine and Synyster Gates as guitarists and Lars Ulrich as drummer.

After we had finished making my new house (I didn't really do much because I didn't know the spells), I had Dobby take a lot of money out of my vault and sneak off to a music store where I had him buy a drum set and a wide selection of guitars and had them shrunk. As soon as Dobby returned I started learning how to play the instruments, I knew it would take years for me to be okay and a lot more for me to be great and even then I would never be close to Dave Mustaine or Lars Ulrich, but then again who was, I mean those guys are absolute gods. So the recording studio was so that I could vent my feelings and relax. Although I knew that learning to play was going to have to take a back seat while I was concentrating on my studies.

Waking up from my memories I finally sat up and grabbed a pen and notebook from the desk by my bed and started writing my feelings out. I had found that it really helped and I liked to write songs from my feelings and today I felt like I was going to really need it. My notebook was a combination diary, song book, and sketchpad. This was one of the many notebooks I had from when I first started writing in one when I was six and was filled with activities from this year. I had charmed this one to never run out of paper and had transferred everything from my previous notebooks to the one I was using now. Inside the books was my life story complete to this point with various songs and drawings/paintings. Most of my songs and drawings were very dark and morbid and people would be shocked at what they would find inside of the book.

For example the song I wrote today was called "I Won't See You Tonight" and quite frankly was about suicide. These songs seemed to be the only thing I could write anymore and proved that even though people think I'm never fazed by almost dying all the time all those adventures had affected my personality drastically.

But today I was going to change everything and make my own path in life. After a month of internal reflection and outside observation had led to some startling revelations that I could no longer try to look over. A month of analyzing everything made me realize that I could no longer sit back and be fate's punching bag; it was time fate got a taste of his own medicine. It was time to be proactive and stop things before they happened.

I wasn't stupid, I knew Voldemort was out there plotting his return and when he did he was going to come after me but I didn't plan on dying that easily. I knew I was going to need some intense training to ever be up to Voldemort's level but before I did know that I needed to know who I could trust. I feared what I would find out as I already had misgivings but I needed to know or I wouldn't get anywhere, and even after all that I knew I would need help getting past my suicidal tendencies.

However the most important thing to do right now would be to take a shower, the stench must be overwhelming. I had been so depressed that I had skived personal hygiene. I had to admit I was slightly germ phobic it wasn't debilitating or anything but I did have an issue with messes. If I'd gained one thing from the Dursleys it was that I couldn't stand anything out of place or messy, I had barely survived Ron's room. Everything had to be in order and clean or it would start to irritate me, so the fact that I had slipped this much was disgusting. It was for this reason and this reason only that I hadn't degraded to cutting myself or hurting myself in anyway. The mess would just annoy me and I didn't have the energy to do it.

I grabbed my iPod and left for the shower, the iPod was a surprise to me because of how I got it and because electronics weren't supposed to work around magic, I wasn't complaining though. I always loved music and was annoyed I couldn't listen to it at Hogwarts and this had given me easy access to my music. I remembered how I got the music player and it still shocks me.

**FLASHBACK**

I had left my dorm a couple of days after the chamber incident totally pissed off and didn't care where I was headed. Everyone wanted to know what happened in the chamber and I was sick and tired of it. These same people had hated me for the past year and now they wanted back on my good side, they thought everything was going to go back to normal as if it never happened. The thing is I just couldn't go back to who I was before the chamber, I had almost died and I was now a totally different person, I was more cautious and suspicious and I would jump at the smallest of noises. Madame Pomfrey said I have post-traumatic-stress-disorder and the littlest of things could bring back flashbacks. The fact that everyone wanted to talk to me about it was annoying, the only person I wanted to talk to was Ginny but she was constantly surrounded by her brothers as if they thought they could make up for ignoring her but no matter what they did it would never be enough. I could understand if she forgave Ron as he did go with me to save her but her other brothers didn't even try and when Ginny was going to tell someone Percy turned her away because he assumed what she had to say was about him. But right now that wasn't my worry; my worry was escaping so I could get at least a couple of minutes of peace.

What I really needed right now was my music, right now I just wanted to listen and lose myself in the music. I didn't want to think about everything that had gone wrong in my life. I didn't have the energy to play right now I just wanted to let the music take me away and soothe my soul.

Not paying attention to where I was walking I found myself on the seventh floor and was just pacing back and forth wishing I had a way to listen to music when I noticed a door that hadn't been their earlier. I opened the door and walked in and felt a huge letdown, there was a single light shining down on a small desk with what looked like an iPod lying on the surface with a note by it. I walked up to the desk, picked up the letter and started reading.

Dear User,

The object you hold is called an iPod; it is a way to listen to music while on the go. This particular iPod is powered by magic so you don't have to worry about it malfunctioning. This is a highly advanced iPod; as soon as you touch it the iPod will instantly recognize your favorite musicians/bands and add them to your library and add to it when they have new releases as well as make updates when you like another musician/band. We hope you find endless hours of enjoyment with your iPod.

"Wow, this is amazing," I thought as I put on the headphones, asked for Apocalyptica and relaxed.

Now I had something that would make it easy to listen to my music without fear of reprisal and something that gave me a way to get my mind off of all the shit in my life.

**END FLASHBACK**

I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and at first I jumped at what I saw, but then I was disgusted that I let myself deteriorate like this. My face was sunken in and my eyes had dark, heavy bags under them, I was extremely thin, I mean I had always been skinny, years of malnourishment had made me incapable of gaining a good amount of weight, but this was ridiculous, it wasn't as bad as the Holocaust survivors but it was getting there. I was glad that I had snuck into the hospital wing and stole a restorative draught a couple of days ago that would heal my body from all the abuse of the past year.

My hair was long, unkempt, and limp, almost dead looking, and to my utter horror and antipathy I had white spots. I wasn't disgusted at the color as much as I was at how dead it looked. The color didn't bother me that much because with all the stress I had gone through in my life it was no surprise that I was going prematurely white. The real problem was the dead looking way my hair looked.

The length of my hair was fine if not a little too short, as a kid I had always wanted my hair long, not only to rebel against my relatives but because all my favorite band members had long hair and I thought it looked cool, but this dead looking hair would have to go. Quite frankly with my shaggy clothes and hair I looked like I was following the grunge trend and I hated the music and style of that movement, it had ruined many a good band. I did like the long hair but I didn't want it growing over my eyes.

Thinking I needed a haircut, I looked for a pair of scissors or a knife but couldn't find any. Because of this I had a conundrum, if there weren't any scissors or knives how was I going to cut my hair? Then I thought back to my earlier life with the Dursley's and remembered how one day Petunia had given me a really bad haircut. My head was shaved except for a small patch that covered my scar, I had been mortified and I was scared of the reaction my classmates would have, but the next day all my hair was back. I now knew that it was my magic that had done that so I wondered if I could control the hair on my body.

I concentrated really hard and a miniscule amount of hair disappeared, disheartened I continued until about an hour later I had control of all the hair on my body. I liked my hair that was down to my shoulders but saw that it was still messy and thought that if I made it longer maybe it wouldn't be as messy so I concentrated again and grew it to the middle of my back and nodded, satisfied because it wasn't nearly as messy. After that I gave it a sleek but not greasy look that looked natural and not gelled. I was definitely not going for the Snape look (bloody git), again with the personal hygiene, my hair always had to be washed or it would annoy me. But I also didn't want a Malfoy look; I could only imagine how long it took Malfoy to get that look. It takes forever to get your hair to the perfection you want, then it leaves a mess, and then it takes even longer to get it out of the hair, not to mention that you look like an arrogant prick with your hair gelled.

After washing my hair I combed it so it looked neat and not all over the place and then had it grow naturally to the sides so it wouldn't fall in my eyes. Then I turned the white spots back to black and changed the tips of my hair to red. I knew it was an emo hairstyle but who cared I liked I and why knock it if it looks good.

Now that I knew I could control my hair I wondered if I could control my whole body. I was tired of looking small and scrawny, and wanted to look like I felt I should. I thought that I wanted to be taller than Ron as I was tired of him gloating about it; it was getting really annoying. It was like it was his only claim to fame; I mean gain some confidence. Also it would be cool to match Dumbledore's height; he was used to people having to look up to him and he wouldn't be able to do that to me if I were the same height but I knew that wouldn't be possible at this time because I was only thirteen and it would be weird if I was 6'3.

However I did want to be at the average height for my age if not an inch or to taller, but not too tall for the simple fact that being too tall would get to be a pain and I didn't want to have to bend my back down a lot because that would cause back problems in the future. I remembered Hagrid telling me my dad was tall when he thirteen since he was five foot nine and my mum was five foot six, so I thought that the right height for me would be right between those numbers. I concentrated really hard on transforming, it took about an hour but I finally got the hang of it and shot up to five foot seven; this was perfect, I was taller than Ron by two inches. Being tall was a good thing but it didn't do me any good if I didn't have the body to go with it so I thought about what would be the average weight for a five foot seven male and proportioned myself accordingly.

Now I was five foot seven and weighed one hundred forty pounds. When this was done I gave myself a muscular build, of course I couldn't give myself huge muscles or anything as that wouldn't be natural but I did make myself look like I had eaten healthy food my whole life and exercised daily. With my new height and build I still weighed one hundred forty pounds but I didn't look like a puny runt. I knew this wasn't a quick fix, I would still have to work out so my stamina would match up with my new body, but still, I finally I had the body I wanted.

However there were my glasses to contend with. If I was going to have any chance of defeating Voldemort then they needed to go, they were a liability that I couldn't afford. I could just imagine them falling off in a middle of a duel and me being killed because I couldn't see. Now knowing that I was a full blown metamorphic I concentrated really hard on my eyes and after a couple of minutes they were completely healed, I now had perfect eyesight. When that was done I removed the dark circles and bags from underneath my eyes and gave my face a nice, healthy, filled out look. Then I gave my body a nice rich tan, a real tan not like those fake people that get the spray on tans but like I actually used tanning oil and let the sun tan me. When that was done I took out the stolen potion and downed it in one gulp and watched as I grew another inch and gained ten more pounds and topped off at one hundred fifty pounds.

Thinking about something I ran back to my room, picked up a couple of drawings and ran back to the bathroom. Looking at the first picture I saw a design that I had drawn to honor my parents. The top of the design had the saying diligo nunquam coma or love never leaves in Latin and was written in old time English cursive. Below the writing had a picture of a broken heart with the names of my parents inside the heart.

I had always liked to draw, my mind was very creative and I needed a way to express my creative side and that showed in my lyrics and things I drew. When I had drawn this picture I was thinking of all the people I knew loved me no matter what but now I was thinking I could use it as a way to permanently honor my parents. Thinking of the picture and getting a clear view of it in my mind I recreated the picture on my body as a tattoo which encompassed my left pectoral while the writing went along my clavicle.

Then I took out the next picture which was a phoenix flying over a battle scene while vultures feed on the bodies of the dead. I did the same thing with the other tattoo except this one covered the whole of my left arm. Finally I took out the last picture which was of a female gouging her eyes out while a black heart hung out of her chest dripping blood and Satan laughing in the background and this tattoo covered my right arm from the shoulder to the elbow. I had more drawings in my sketchpad but I was done in the way of tattoos, three was enough.

Now that I was done with the tattoos I wasn't sure how I had done it. As far as I knew people with metamorphic abilities could only control body shape, form or function and tattoos need ink to make, something that is not in the human body. Putting it at the back of my mind for now and resolving to think on it later I took out the last picture which had two drawings on it. The first drawing was a lion stepping on the head of a snake as the snake bite the heel of the lion. The second drawing was of a phoenix pecking out the eyes of a basilisk. Conjuring some silver I shaped it into two small gauges and put the designs on both gauges. Then I shaped my ears so that the gauges would fit and placed the gauges in the holes in my ears.

Looking into the mirror I nodded, I was satisfied. If one were to look at me they probably wouldn't even recognize me. I now looked like I was at least fifteen and I looked like a professional athlete, and in my own opinion I looked rather dashing, I looked like a new person and felt like one too. Although I knew with my tattoos and earrings people would think I was a freak but what else is new.

Smiling, I turned on my iPod, and put on Asking Alexandria. Listening to Ben Bruce scream about ripping the tongue out of god's face (something I admit I've fantasized about, although I'm not satanic or anything, if anything I'm agnostic) in the song Morte et Dabo, I went into the shower and took a very long one content in the knowledge that I was a new man and no one was going to force me to do anything anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I was done with the shower I realized that none of my old clothes would fit, not that they did in the first place but still why have a new good looking figure if I was still wearing clothing that looked like they came out of the trash bin. Taking out an advanced transfiguration book from the library I looked up clothes changing spells and practiced on a few socks until I was sure I had it down. Once I was sure I was ready I started transfiguring my clothes to look brand new and fit my new figure, I then changed the clothes to my favorite colors. So now half my shirts were black and the other half were red, there were some sleeveless and V-neck shirts with a few band shirts thrown in. I now had a multitude or shirts from my favorite bands like Megadeth and As I Lay Dying along with an Avenged Sevenfold and August Burns Red hoodie. Even though two of those bands were Christian and Dave Mustaine of Megadeth was Christian I didn't let that affect who I listened to. Then I changed all my pants to the color black with the pants being a little snug but not too tight. Now I had a new body, a new attitude and new clothes.

Now that I was done with my makeover I knew I had to have the answers I sought out even though I feared I already knew them. But before I could even call the one person I knew I could trust irrevocably there was a shout of "HARRY" coming from Myrtle. I sighed and threw on a sleeveless Megadeth shirt and a pair of blank pants held up by a bullet belt and then I put on a Trivium beanie and headed up the stairs knowing it was better to placate the surly ghost even though she couldn't really do anything to me. I knew with my clothing, tats, and earrings that I looked like a stereotypical kid in the screamo scene but I liked the look and didn't care what other people thought of me.

"Yes, Myrtle, I asked?"

I saw Myrtle look at me and blush obviously liking my new body. Not that I cared of course, I knew now that nobody would ever like me for me, all they wanted was the boy-who-lived and I wasn't going to give that to them.

"Your presence was detected yesterday when you were outside the chamber and they're coming to search for you so I thought warning you before they got here would be a good thing so you could hide."

"Me hide… yeah right; anyway this falls right into my plans, thank you I think I'll head there now."

"See you Harry," she giggled as I walked away and rolled my eyes.

As I walked into the great hall I saw some students were staying at Hogwarts, so much for it being illegal; that was just one more reason for me to be pissed off at Dumbledore for. Everyone was giving me stunned looks, the girls were giving me flirtatious gazes, the guys were looking at me jealously and the teachers were looking at me in horror except for Snape who was looking at me in anger.

"POTTER, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?" he screamed, spittle flying in to my face.

I wiped off the spit and then answered him. "Well I was about to tell you before you spat your DNA all over my face. That's beside the point however. The reason I'm here is because I've grown tired of my relatives and this was the only place I could think to go, that being said I won't be here tomorrow. Now as to the reason I now look like the best thing since sliced bread (I felt like being cheeky) is because of magical puberty. It only happens to the top five percent of witches and wizards in magical power and I'm one of those lucky few, I guess I'm more powerful than I thought. Of course I would have to be if Voldemort (gasp) is going to try to kill me.

When magical puberty happens, the person gets an increase in magical power, and is healed of all injuries and mistreatment that way the person can better control their magic," I said totally bull shitting, although there was such a thing in truth, I mean I did have to come up with a believable lie with Dumblefuck right there. "Furthermore, because of this I am now allowed to use magic whenever I want. The tattoos I got done this summer and I just spelled my earrings into my ear"

"Potter even you can't go walking around like you own the place, there must me punishment for this transgression."

"Go ahead and see if I care Snivellus I might just give a damn."

Snape who was unsure of what to make of my new self-assured confident attitude tried to act like he was still in charge. "NOW SEE HERE YOU ARROGANT BOY, YOU LIVE AT HOGWARTS WHERE I AM A PROFESSOR AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME AND DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO."

"Really, is that how you see it? Well the way I see it is that without my parents sacrificing themselves for me and leading to Voldemort's demise you would be in jail with the rest of Voldemort's merry band of butt buddies. So the way I see it is that I have the upper hand, I could go right now to the ministry and have you in jail by the end of the day for something as simple as pointing a butter knife at me. Remember your place Snivellus, you are a teacher that practically everyone hates whereas I am the boy-who-lived and while a lot of people might hate me here, my name still means a lot outside of this school. I could have you thrown out on your arse right now and you would be left to the mercy of Voldemort, and I'm pretty sure you aren't on his top five list. Now if you are nice and put a sock in it I may just find a modicum of mercy for you and leave you alone."

All the students stared at me in awe as I dressed down the man while the teachers looked happy that a student had finally stood up for himself except DumbleBEE who looked simply furious.

"Mr. Potter I…"

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear Headmaster," I sneered.

"Really Mr. Potter that is enough, I will not allow you to continue with you blatant breaking of the rules. You have created a scene, first with the clothes you are wearing and then with your disrespect of professor Snape and me. I know you are mad at being forced to return to the Dursleys and suffering from the end of last year but this is not the way to show your disfavor. If you have a problem you are supposed to go to your head of house who will alert me if the problem is too big for her. You making a scene like this will cause the students to believe they can get away with anything and I cannot allow that, starting today you will serve detention until the end of first term with me in my office and you will stay here for the summer."

"Why, we all know what your true motive is sir," I said as if it was a curse word, "the truth is you're just trying to get in my pants but I don't swing that way."

"HOW DARE YOU," Snape yelled.

"Calm down Severus, I'll deal with this, I'm sure this is a just a matter of teenage rebellion coming thru and Mr. Potter will calm down."

"Is that what you call it when someone questions you?" I asked.

"Mr. Potter that is enough, I have tired of this conversation and your insubordination, and you will go back to your seat and stay quiet."

"What if I don't, what are you going to do then? Are you going to expel me, snap my wand and throw me in jail? Go ahead I'll be out in a day and your career will be over. Face it old man I'm untouchable."

"I'll put you in jail if I have to Mr. Potter, I'm Chief Warlock and I can do that if it's my prerogative. My word is law and has to be followed."

"Actually if I understand correctly you don't have final say. You can promote laws and pass them and decide if someone is guilty or innocent but it is the minister's prerogative to pardon them and although I've never met Fudge I'm sure that he wouldn't want to do anything to potentially end his career."

"There are ways that the minster can be pacified and do what I say and I'll see you get put in custody if I have to."

"And now you have sealed your fate you dumbass."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You have just admitted that you would bribe a public official to get your way and to place false charges on a minor as well as threatening the head of a prominent pureblood family. That means you have insulted me and I have the right to seek recompense any way I deem necessary. That means I could have you replaced as headmaster, as chief warlock, put you in jail, or challenge you to a duel to the death. Now I know that replacing you as headmaster, chief warlock and putting you in jail would create too many problems and dueling you to the death would be suicide. So here is how you are going to fix your mistake, one you are going to drop all the detentions you issued me, two you are going to place a restraining order on Snape, I'll arrange my own potions teacher and three you will never try placing false charges on me again. Do you understand or do I need to place further restrictions?"

"I don't think this is at all necessary Mr. Potter but I see that I have no choice as you have played me the fool."

"You have made a wise decision Dumbledore; see that you continue doing that and I'm sure we can continue to work together in the future and all this unpleasantness will go away."

"Very well Mr. Potter, I'm sorry."

"I don't really care if you are sorry or not. I'm no longer Dumbledore's man, Gryffindor's golden boy or any other bullshit people are calling me nowadays. I'm my own man and I'll do what I want when I want from now on and no one is going to stop me. I'm sick and tired of people telling me what to do and people still treating me like a child. I'm far from a child; I haven't been a child since I was sent to the Dursleys. And I certainly am no longer a child now. Ever since I came to Hogwarts I have faced death multiple times every year, I've even killed a man with my bare hands. I'm done with it all and I'll do things my way from now on."

Professor Dumbledore just shook his head and then asked "is that all or is there something else?"

"Yes, I believe I'm done here."

As I started walking to my solitary abode to get ready to leave I saw that all the teachers were now angry at me for how I talked to the headmaster but I didn't really care because it wasn't like they can do anything. I also saw all the students looking at me in fear and awe because they could see that if they messed with me I could have all of them put away.

"You now I'm not going to eat you people or anything," I said, "save that for Marilyn Manson, I know most of you hate me or only like me because I'm the boy-who-lived but I don't care what people think of me anymore, I've grown above it and you can't hurt me anymore. You can continue to hate me but it won't accomplish anything as I'll just continue to grow stronger. All of you do this to me every year; you all love me one second and hate me the next and I don't care anymore. Oh and Snivellus," I said as I handed him some shampoo and tanning lotion, "you might be able to get a girl if you left the dungeons every once in a while."

"HOW DARE YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD," Snape screamed.

"You're free to try, in fact I Harry James Potter challenge you Severus Snape to a wizards duel, all spells are acceptable and the loser will leave Hogwarts forever."

"You've got a duel you arrogant brat," and Snape pulled out his wand and shot a cutting spell directly at my neck.

I hastily raised a protego shield as I dropped to the ground and then placed a shield around the area so no one could interfere that I learned from the books in my library. Once that was done I donned my invisibility cloak while Snape's back was turned lauding it up with the Slytherins. Sneaking up to the smug bastard I calmly placed my wand on his back and said stupefy and he fell down on the floor while I pulled off my cloak. That was a very, very bad move Snivellus," I said as I woke him up. "I was willing to let all the pain and suffering you caused me pass without incident when I beat you but now you must pay," I said, totally enraged that not only did he try to kill me but he was playing it up. Pointing my wand at him and summoning all my anger at the injustice of my life I said "crucio," and Snape screamed in absolute pain. I kept the curse on him for five minutes and just before his mind was completely fried I stopped it.

"Now you have paid the price Snape but I am not done with you," pointing the wand at his left leg I sent a severing spell and then did the same to the rest of his limbs and then I cauterized the wounds with a hot poker. When that was done I surveyed the scene and saw that blood was splattered all across the room. "I didn't relish having to do that Snivellus, I don't like causing people pain but in this case it was necessary."

"I'll kill you, you motherfucker. You're nothing but an arrogant brat and a filthy mudblood who couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. Your mother was a common whore and your father was an arrogant, self-serving wanker. When the dark lord comes back he'll come right for you and I hope he makes you suffer and makes all the filthy mudbloods suffer as well and then when he's done with you I'll have my fair share, I'll make you wish you were never born. Then I'll rape the girl you like so much she dies and I'll continue raping her dead body and then I'll rape your dead body."

"My god you are a really disturbing man," I said in a bored tone and looked at the room. I spotted multiple students looking in disgust at Snape and fear of me while the teachers looked at me in horror. Summoning all of my power I pointed my wand at the mass of students and teachers and said "obliviate," erasing all the memories they had of me casting the crucio and the succeeding minutes. It would serve my purposes more if Dumbledore never realized I was at Hogwarts, I wanted him to keep thinking I was at the Dursley's.

A couple minutes later I sat calmly at my table in the chamber by myself eating. After I finished eating I left for my room and started casting multiple spells so nothing illegal could be detected. Then I sat on my bed tired out, remembering what I meant to do before breakfast distracted me I called Dobby to me and with a small pop the excitable elf was standing in front of me.

"Harry Potter sir has called Dobby, what can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter?"

"Hello Dobby, yes I did call you. I know you worked at Hogwarts as an elf and because of that you hear things. Recently I've been thinking over my life and some things don't add up so I was wondering if I can ask you some questions about what is going on at Hogwarts and if you can answer them honestly?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, Dobby will answer to the best of his ability. There has been bad stuff going on regarding you but I could say nothing as I worked at Hogwarts but after the last plot I left."

"Indeed Dobby, well I'll just ask my questions then. Was my whole first year a set up by Dumbledore to test me?"

"Yes it was. I couldn't tell you anything even after I became a free elf because anything that happened while I was an elf for the Malfoy's was erased from my mind. The reason I know it was a set up was because an elf at the kitchens who knew of the plot told me, and once he told me the rest of my memory came back. Yes your whole first year was a setup, all the tasks you had to go through to get the stone were tasks any first year could get through and were all set up to certain attributes in you, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger."

"Okay next question, my second year, did Dumbledore know what was happening the entire time and refuse to do anything to test me again?"

"Yes, you see it wasn't my former master that had that diary. It was Dumbledore that had it, don't ask me why or how because I do not know. Shortly after your first year Dumbledore gave it to my former master, told him what it did, told him to give the diary to Ginny Weasley, and then memory charmed him to make him think he always had the diary and that it was his own idea. The whole plot was conceived by Dumbledore; that was what I was trying to warn you of."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, "how is it that you are speaking perfect English?" I know that question was totally out of the blue after what I was just told but I was just too curious to let this pass.

"By having a master that beat me, it caused brain damage and limited my brain capacity. But now that I'm free of that situation my magic has healed me and I can now speak properly."

"That's great Dobby, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Harry Potter."

"You're welcome. Alright next question, do you know of what Dumbledore has planned this year?"

"Yes sir I do, Dumbledore left a book of his plans for this year on his desk when I was cleaning and I took it."

"So what does he have planned?"

"Dumbledore plans to hire a Mr. Lupin as his new defense teacher this year. Mr. Lupin was your father's best friend and Dumbledore plans to have Mr. Lupin try to influence you even more to his side. He thinks Mr. Lupin is firmly entrenched on his side and by allowing you to get close to him he thinks you will be even more susceptible to what he wants. What he doesn't know is that Mr. Lupin has grown suspicious of him and is no longer loyal to Dumbledore."

"Okay does he have anything besides that?"

"No sir, he only had a book on this year, I know nothing else."

"That's okay Dobby, for now we'll just have to act like nothing is amiss and see what happens but I would like it if you could do a little more spying for me."

"Yes of course Harry Potter sir, it would be my pleasure."

"Thank you Dobby and you certainly cleared up some things, so just one finally question, out of all the people I know is there anybody that I can actually trust and how have others betrayed me."

"There are only four people I know of that you can fully trust at all and those people are Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. I would be careful what I tell the Weasley twins however, not because they would betray you but because they are pranksters and they may think you're joking at times.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger have betrayed you as they have been spying on you and the rest of the Weasley's have been paid to treat you like family while also spying on you. Also Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger were never your friends in the first place as Dumbledore paid them to gain your confidence and then relay to him any information they learned.

You can trust Ms. Weasley because she has flat out refused to betray you and wants to be your friend. I know you're thinking that she still has that stupid crush on you but it isn't the crush she used to have of you. She likes you for you and knows that you hate your fame. You can trust Mr. Longbottom because he says you are the only one that has never made fun of him and you've always been his friend."

"Alright Dobby, you have been a faithful elf and friend and I would like to reward you. If you could have anything in this world what would it be?"

"I want to be your elf sir."

"Very well Dobby, but first there are rules. One you cannot punish yourself, two you will wear a suit with the Potter family crest on it, three you will be paid two galleons a month, and fourth you will have a weekend off every month, and fifth you are to call me Harry not master, are those conditions acceptable?"

"Oh very much Harry Potter, Harry Potter sir truly is the greatest wizard ever. But there is a problem with one of your rules."

"What is the problem Dobby?"

"Pureblood laws state that if there is only one member left of a prominent pureblood family then that person has to come up with a new crest and motto."

"Oh, okay, here's what I want for the crest, I want a lion stepping on the head of a snake while the snake bites the lion's heel, then I want the motto to be exaro terminus usquequaque pugna malum or till the end always fight evil. I want that put on any official dealing I have."

"Right away Harry and that fixes the problem we had, so I can do this now, I Dobby the house elf bind myself to Harry James Potter, to serve faithfully and forever unless he wishes to end my servitude"

"I Harry James Potter accept. To honor and respect, to never abuse this privilege, I accept Dobby the house elf's servitude. Okay now that all that unpleasantness is over we can do even more business. Now I also need to know can house elves build houses."

"Sorry Harry sir but house elves don't have that much power. However if you want a house built I can get a magical construction group and they will have the house built in a day."

"Alright then I want you to contact the best construction agency, tell them the house site is at my old house at Godrics Hallow, and then I want them to clear the remains and do any landscaping that needs doing, you know a garden, a forest, whatever they think would look best. Once that is done I want the house built to these specifications," I said handing over the blueprints to the new house I wanted, that I had drawn using magic right after he told me who I could trust.

"After that I want them to place every known human security spell on it, then I want them to have the goblins place every known goblin security spell on the house and then I want every known elf security spell on it. Make it where only Ginny, the twins, Neville, you and I can get into it. I also want everything from this chamber that can be moved placed into the new house."

"Right away Harry sir, this should take me at most a day and then you'll be ready to move in," and with that he disappeared.

Now that Dobby was gone I sat down at my desk and thought over what had just happened in a matter of hours. If someone had told me a couple of weeks ago that I would be happy, good looking, and feel better than I ever had I would have sent them to the loony bin. But that being said I wouldn't trade it for the world. I had a loyal house elf and friend and I had a handful of people I could truly trust, people I now knew would do anything for me and vice versa and I hoped I could see all of them tomorrow particularly Ginny. If she truly liked me like Dobby had said then I wanted to take the time to get to know her and see if there was anything there. That was why I was sitting at my desk struggling to find the right words to the letter I was writing.

After a half hour and multiple parchments in the trash bin I finally had the letter I wanted. Hedwig jumped of her perch to deliver the note but I stopped her.

"Sorry Hedwig, you're a great owl and I know you likely wouldn't get intercepted but I just can't take that risk, Dobby will be delivering this letter." Hedwig hooted indignantly at that and turned her back. "But I promise you the next time I go to Diagon Alley I'll be sure to get you a deluxe bag of owl treats." That seemed to mollify her as she nipped my finger affectionately and then perched on my shoulder and went to sleep.

Looking at the clock again I saw that my day hadn't really been that long yet because it was only just after breakfast. Knowing that Dobby would be gone for a couple of more hours, I started writing letters to Fred, George, and Neville. When I was done with that I looked at the clock again and saw that Dobby wouldn't be back for a while so I took out my first year defense book and started reading and practicing the spells. I wanted to be sure to have all the spells from first year to third year down before I learned anything else and that included all the important subjects I was in. Around noon I was just finishing my first year defense book when Dobby arrived with a pop.

"Harry your house is now done, would you like to go see it?"

"Not right now, but I do have another job for you."

"Right away Harry sir, what do you wish me to do?"

I grabbed the letter off my desk and handed it to the house elf. "Dobby this is a letter to Ginny Weasley, I want you to deliver it to her and only her but make sure you're not seen. Make sure she's not in her room and leave it on her pillow, after that come back here as I have more missions for you."

"Right Away Harry" and the elf left.

When he left I started placing time delayed explosion spells around the chamber, powerful wizards can throw off memory charms and I wasn't going to let Dumbledore or anybody else for that matter take control of my sanctuary.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Letters

Ginny's Point of View

I was just returning from the bathroom after my shower and walked into my room when I saw an envelope on my pillow with my name written on it. "That's weird," I thought, "who would be writing to me, although the handwriting looks oddly familiar, I wish it was from Harry but who am I kidding why would he write to me? He probably hates me over what happened last year and I wouldn't blame him. I don't even have a crush on him anymore, don't get me wrong I still liked but I just want to be his friend for now and hopefully more later. I had finally figured out that there was more to Harry than his fame and I wanted to figure out who he really is." Sighing sadly I opened it and looked at the bottom to see who it was from. I smiled a little when I saw who it was from but wasn't going to get my hopes up until I finished reading the letter but I couldn't help but hope that maybe my dreams would come true for once.

My summer had been crappy; my brothers kept bothering me and wouldn't give me one second of peace and my parents kept acting like I would fall apart at any time. I had been having terrible nightmares and the one person that I thought could help seemed to be ignoring me and my parents wouldn't allow me to write Harry even though I knew after what happened in the chamber he would want to talk to someone that truly knew what happened down there. I had forgiven the twins for ignoring me all of last year as they had truly felt terrible about it and out of all my brothers at Hogwarts they were the only ones that had apologized. I would have forgiven Ron but he had simply gone back to ignoring me and acted like the chamber hadn't happened. But what I had learned a couple of days ago made it so that my brother was all but dead to me. Just a couple of days ago I had learned that Ron and Hermione had betrayed Harry or maybe betrayed wasn't the right word as they were never his friends. I wish I could just leave and visit Harry to tell him the truth but the house was under lockdown. Waking up from my recollections I looked back down at the letter and started reading

Dear Ginny,

If you are reading this letter please lock your door and make sure your room is secure and there is no way intruders can get in, this letter is extremely important and cannot get in the wrong hands, the consequences could be dire (sorry I've just always wanted to say that), after you have finished reading this please burn the letter.

I got up thinking this was weird but locked my room anyway and went back to reading the letter.

Now that you've done that I can continue. Ginny I know this must be weird as I've never written to you. And for that I want to apologize, I should have immediately started writing to you this summer and my only excuse is that I've had a terrible summer and I've been lost in my own problems. I admit that I've been in an extreme depression almost suicidal. The reason I didn't immediately try to talk to you after the chamber is because every time that I would get near you your brothers would get in my way, it was almost like they were trying to blame me for their ignoring you all year. But as of right now you are only one of the few I can trust with what I'm about to tell you and yes this is Harry.

Alright so first I should tell you that for the last month I was drowning in grief. I was barely eating and rarely left my bed, now I must admit that not all that was because of the chamber. It was a combination of my life at the Dursleys, my first year and this past year, it just seems like I'm meant to die with how many times I'm faced with it.

I felt tears slipping down my face as I read about how Harry was feeling.

However after a month of doing nothing but thinking over my life led to some startling revelations and I finally decided to stop drowning in misery and do something about my life. After I figured that out I called Dobby to me and he answered some questions for me that clearly shows that everything that happened at Hogwarts while I've been there has been a plot by Dumbledore to test me.

I had conflicted feelings now, I was glad that Harry was feeling better but wanted to murder Dumbledore for what he had done.

Furthermore Dobby told me that the only four people I can trust right now are you, the twins and Neville. It seems that Ron and Hermione have been spying on me and that the rest of your family has been paid to act like a family to me and to spy on me. Dobby told me that when they asked you to join you refused to betray me. I would like to thank you for that; it is great, knowing that I still have friends out there.

"Well of course I'm not going to betray you Harry, I'm madly in love with you," I thought and then when I realized I said that I blushed and knew it to be true, I had fallen in love with someone I knew nothing about.

This leads me to a confession I have to make. Ginny, I want to be your friend; I want to know all about you. Dobby has told me that you finally see me for who I really am and now that you do I feel comfortable getting to know you. I want to be friends for now and maybe more later.

My mind went blank after reading that part. This was amazing Harry wanted to be her friend and maybe something later, I was going to hope for that something later. Then her mind came back on and she squealed and screamed "Yes," happy that she and Harry could be friends for now and maybe have a relationship in the future.

Anyway the thing is I've run away from my aunt and uncle and was hiding out in a new place but was caught so I'll be leaving soon to my new house which is so protected that no even Merlin himself could get in without a permission. That being said I would like it if you could meet me at Diagon Alley at nine in the morning tomorrow and we can visit my new place from there. If you can't meet me for any other reason besides than you are refusing to meet me then please let me know so I can plan accordingly. Thank you for being a true friend.

Your friend (hopefully),

Harry

"I'd love to be your friend," I thought "and of course I'll meet you. "Of course I'll have to tell him that the house is under lockdown so he's going to have to plan accordingly but otherwise you have made my day Harry Potter."

End of Ginny's Point of View

Dear Harry,

I admit when I first started reading your letter you had me concerned about the security you wanted but as I continued reading it I understood. I am so sorry for how you felt during the previous month that as I read that part of the letter I found myself crying. Then on the next part I had conflicting feelings, for one thing I was happy you were feeling better but on the other hand I want to murder Dumbledore for what he has done. Also there is nothing you could do that would make me betray you; I am forever and always your friend.

Harry I must admit that I was afraid you would hate me because of what happened in the chamber and I am so relieved that you don't. The truth Harry is that somehow I've fallen madly in love with you despite that I know nothing about you. I know you didn't ask me to be your girlfriend but you said that you wanted to be friends and maybe more later and I will hold out hope that we can be a couple later. Finally Harry you are going to have to come up with something to get me at Diagon Alley because the house is on lockdown and no one is allowed to leave, but Harry if you could arrange it, now that I know the truth about my family I would like to live with you.

Love,

Ginny

Dear Ginny,

Don't feel bad for me; I am much better and dealing with things in a much healthier way. I'm going to train as hard as I can so that the next time I face Voldemort I'll being able to give as well as I get. Also I know exactly how you feel toward Dumbledore but please don't kill him, I have plans for him. Death is too good for him, no I want his reputation totally destroyed and all his power stripped away; I think that would be a better punishment. I am glad that you will never betray me and will always be my friend.

Yes I would very much like you as a girlfriend but not for a while I want us to build a solid foundation before we start a relationship. Now the living with me idea, yes that would work, I had Dobby build me a house and there is a room for you. So have all your stuff packed and be ready to leave at midnight tonight, Dobby will come and collect you. I'm sorry it has to be midnight but we don't want your family catching on to the plan.

Your Friend,

Harry

Dear Harry,

I can't help but feel sad for you it's just ingrained in me. Still I'm happy that you are moving past the guilt and grief. Harry if you are going to train then you better let me join you because I refuse to be left on the sideline; I want to be by your side when you meet your destiny. I will follow you wherever you go, even into death. I think you're right about DUMBledore; it would be more satisfying to see his reputation destroyed.

I can't wait till midnight so I can see you and the house, and I'll be sure to be ready by midnight. Do you think I should leave a letter for my family or just leave?

Love,

Ginny

Dear Gin,

Of course I'll allow you to join me in my training. In fact my house is outfitted for that exact purpose and I also don't want to risk having to endure your famous bat-bogey hex. So no you will not be left on the sideline. I know I will enjoy the meeting you have planned for when you see me next and I can't wait till midnight. I would say yes leave a letter for your family, if you don't they might think you were kidnapped and that would bring more attention to the matter. However in the letter do not mention you left with me just say that you've learned about their betrayal of me and cannot live in the house of hypocrites anymore but do not tell them anything other than that. I know that Dumbledore is so stupid he'll think I'll go back to the Dursleys and then send his people to make sure I don't leave again and I want them to think I'm still at the Dursleys until they come to rescue me, that will be when the fun really begins; not only will you be missing but I will as well. Waiting till midnight seems like forever.

Your Friend,

Harry

"What else does Harry wish Dobby to do?"

"I want you to deliver these letters to Fred, George and Neville using the same security you did for Ginny."

"Very well Harry sir."

Fred and George had just finished setting up their latest prank and walked into their room to plan their next. Their summer had been a lot better than their other siblings, they had finally come up with a good business plan for their prank store and were determined to gain enough money so they could move away from their domineering mother and start the store. They also were eternally grateful to Harry because he saved their sister and happy that he started the process to Ginny forgiving them. Still after what they learned about their family spying on Harry and his best friends betraying him they had immediately refused to have anything to do with their family, they were up early and returned late when they left their room which was rare and they never ate at the table.

They refused to have any part in betraying Harry and had decided that as soon as they had the money they would move out and disown themselves from their family and hoped that Ginny had the same sense that they did. They hoped that Harry would find out what was going on around him and distance himself while keeping his true friends close, that being said they were surprised when they saw a house elf pop right in front of them.

"Hello mate, what are you," said Fred.

"Doing here," finished George.

"Master Harry has asked that I deliver this letter to you and wait for your reply, he says it is of upmost importance."

"Alright, hand over…

"The letter."

Fred opened the letter and started reading as George leaned over his shoulder.

Dear Gred and Forge,

I hope this letter finds you well and that you've had a better summer than I have so far. Before I get into the meat of this letter I'm sorry that I must give you a bit of a back story to explain what I have done.

Alright so first I should tell you that for the last month I was drowning in grief. I was barely eating and rarely left my bed, now I must admit that not all that was because of the chamber. It was a lot of what happened during my time at the Dursleys and my first year that was compounded upon because of this past year.

However after a month of doing nothing but thinking over my life led to some startling revelations and I finally decided to stop drowning in misery and do something about my life. After I figured that out I called Dobby to me and he answered some questions for me that clearly shows that everything that happened at Hogwarts while I've been there has been a plot by Dumbledore to test me.

Furthermore Dobby told me that the only four people I can trust right now are you two, Neville, and Ginny. It seems that Ron and Hermione have been spying on me and that the rest of your family has been paid to act like a family to me and to spy on me. Dobby told me that when they asked you to join you refused to betray me along with Ginny and Neville. I would like to thank you for that; it is great, knowing that I still have friends out there. You have always been there for me when I needed it. You helped me learn my way around Hogwarts first year and this year when everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin you made a joke out of it and made me feel better so I'm thanking you for that.

Anyway the thing is I've run away from my aunt and uncle and have had my own house built which is where I'm at now. At any rate Ginny is leaving the family and is going to live with me in my new house that I had Dobby build, Dobby is going to be taking her to my house at midnight and we are going to train so that we can defeat Dumbledore and Voldemort and I was wondering if you would like to join us, there is a room for you guys at the house and you are welcome at any time. I guess that is it, you don't need to write a reply, just tell Dobby what you think and he will inform me.

Always your friend,

Harry

Fred and George looked at each other and then Dobby and then said "Dobby, our good house elf could you please pack our stuff and then take us to Harry's new house. Harry has always been like a brother to us and if he needs us then we're there for him."

"I will pack your stuff but Harry doesn't want any of you arriving until midnight that way he can explain all of this is one go."

"Alright that is fine with us."

Neville woke up to a crinkling sound coming from underneath his pillow and lifted it up to discover a letter addressed to him in Harry's handwriting. Neville's summer had been terrible, his grades had been bad and his gran had been like a slave driver with the amount of chores he had to do. To pile on to that he feared he had also lost his only friend in Harry as well. He had never seen Harry as lost as he had been at the train station and he was sure that he would be even worse this year because his parent's betrayer had escaped from Azkaban. But putting that at the back of his mind for now he opened the letter and started reading.

Dear Neville,

I hope you are having a good summer and would like to wish you a happy birthday, I don't know when it is but you are one of my friends and its only right that I wish you one. Now I know you like the facts straight and simple so I'm not going to bore you about hellos and such and just jump right into why I wrote you.

Alright so first I should tell you that for the last month I was drowning in grief. I was barely eating and rarely left my bed, now I must admit that not all that was because of the chamber, it had to do with my whole life just being one big fuck up.

However after a month of doing nothing but thinking over my life led to some startling revelations and I finally decided to stop drowning in misery and do something about my life. After I figured that out I called Dobby to me and he answered some questions for me that clearly shows that everything that happened at Hogwarts while I've been there has been a plot by Dumbledore to test me.

Furthermore Dobby told me that the only four people I can trust right now are you, the twins, and Ginny. It seems that Ron and Hermione have been spying on me and the rest of their family has been paid to act like a family to me and to spy on me. Dobby told me that when they asked you to join you refused to betray me along with the twins, and Ginny. I would like to thank you for that; it is great, knowing that I still have friends out there.

Anyway the thing is I've run away from my aunt and uncle and have had my own house built which is where I'm at now. At any rate Ginny and hopefully the twins are leaving the family and are going to live with me in my new house that I had Dobby build, Dobby is going to be taking them to my house at midnight and we are going to train so that we can defeat Dumbledore and Voldemort and I was wondering if you would like to join us, there is a room for you at the house and you are welcome at any time. I guess that is it, you don't need to write a reply, just tell Dobby what you think and he will inform me.

Always your friend,

Harry

Neville didn't even think about it, he called Dobby to take him to Harry but was informed that he would have to wait till midnight.

We arrived in a library that looked exactly like my library from the chamber so I didn't have to look around a lot to find myself around the place but then I felt Dobby pulling on my leg.

"Yes Dobby, what is it you need?"

"Pardon me master Harry but I was just wondering if you wanted to add some books from your personal vaults to the existing library."

"What do you mean isn't my vault the only one I have?"

"Oh no that is only a trust vault, you have your family vault, Gryffindor's personal vault, and Slytherin's personal vault."

"Wait did you say Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

"Yes, you are the heir of Gryffindor on your father's side and by right of conquest anything belonging to Slytherin now belongs to you."

"Great more fame," I said, "alright here is what I want you to do Dobby, I want you to clear out all my existing vaults, I want all non-monetary properties to be sent here where I can sort it out later and then I want you to open up a swiss bank account for me under the name James Evans and sell all land except this one to the goblins."

"Of course sir but would you like a tour of the house first?"

"Yes, I would like to do that, and good job with the library it looks magnificent."

"Thank you Harry," Dobby said and then he showed me the rest of the house.

I only have one word to describe the house it was simply beautiful. There were a total of four rooms. There was a room for Ginny and somehow Dobby had decorated exactly how I knew she would like it. The room was painted a deep emerald color (I knew this was her favorite color) and there were posters of wizard bands on the walls and she had her own bathroom, it was like a mini-suite.

Neville's room was painted a dark brown color and he would be allowed to decorate it how he wanted while he also had his own bathroom.

Then there was a room for the twins painted dark blue with prank items and the option to decorate how they wanted with their own bathroom.

There was a guest room that was simply painted white with no bathroom that was simply there in case we found someone else we could trust, and the rest of the house was exactly like I had it at the chamber except with the rooms on different levels on the house with an elevator. Coming up to the recording studio I picked up a guitar and then bent down, "Dobby I'm going to be in this room for the remainder of the day, would you inform me when my friends arrive."

"Yes master Harry, would you like me to get you anything to eat?"

"I'm fine for now but I'll call you if I need anything else."

"Very well," Dobby said and with a pop left. By the time I got into the recording studio I had my guitar and was ready to go, I plugged in the guitar and set up my mike stand with mike in hand and started recording a few songs although it wasn't that great because I had only started to learn how to play a month ago. But I was really proud of the lyrics I had for one of my songs called Symphony of Destruction. I felt the lyrics really speak of what is going on in the world today. It didn't matter what side you were on, muggle or magical, because it spoke to both and the lyrics went like this:

_You take a mortal man_

_And put him in control_

_Watch him become a god_

_Watch people's heads a 'roll_

_A 'roll, a 'roll_

_Just like the pied piper_

_Led rats through the streets_

_We dance like Marionettes_

_Swaying to the symphony of destruction_

_Acting like a robot_

_Its metal brain corrodes_

_You try to take its pulse_

_Before the head explodes_

_Explodes, explodes_

_Just like the pied piper_

_Led rats through the streets_

_We dance like Marionettes_

_Swaying to the symphony_

_Just like the pied piper_

_Led rats through the streets_

_We dance like Marionettes_

_Swaying to the symphony_

_Swaying to the symphony of destruction_

_The earth starts to rumble_

_World powers fall_

_A warring for the heavens_

_A peaceful man stands tall_

_Tall, tall_

_Just like the pied piper_

_Led rats through the streets_

_We dance like Marionettes_

_Swaying to the symphony_

_Just like the pied piper_

_Led rats through the streets_

_We dance like Marionettes_

_Swaying to the symphony_

_Swaying to the symphony of destruction_

Overall I thought the song was the best song out of the twelve I had written this month so far and thought it would be the best on the album. However the album was still a while and a lot of songs away. I decided to call it a day when dinner time came around and get back on it later but for now David and training was more important.

Knowing that the graveyard where my parents were buried was close I grabbed a bouquet of flowers and left for the site. I reached the church and saw a kissing gate that led to the grave and opened it. I found there burial site near the middle of the grave, and knelt down in front of the grave.

"Hello mum and dad, I'm sorry I haven't ever visited I've just never had the chance, but I've built a new house where we used to live and am now living there so I should have a chance to visit on a regular basis. I just wanted to say hello and tell you I'm doing fine now that I know who I can trust. Well I guess that's it for now, I promise I'll come back later and tell you all about me but it's getting pretty late and I have to meet my friends soon so I'll be going."

I found a diner close to the church and had a quick supper of beef stew. Soon after that I left and headed back home. When I arrived back home I spent the rest of the evening reading one of my defense books until midnight and waited for my friends to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

I had just emerged from the shower and placed a towel around my waist when the clock struck midnight and Dobby popped into the room.

"Harry, your friends are here, where would you like to meet them?"

"Take them to the library and tell them to wait a second as I get dressed."

"Right away sir," Dobby answered.

I shook my head as Dobby left, as enjoyable as the elf was I don't know how many times I told him to call me Harry and he still didn't listen.

After getting dressed I slowly walked to the library so I could order my thoughts and figure out what exactly I was going to say. As I walked into the media center I saw my friends talking quietly amongst themselves and took a minute to thank Merlin that I had friends who would love and support me.

Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth, "Hello everybody and welcome to my humble abode."

Everybody turned around and I saw all their eyes open wide in shock and Ginny's jaw drop. I had expected this reaction, after all the last time they saw me I had been short, scrawny, and depressed and sickly. Now I was tall, ripped and the epitome of healthy. It also could do with the fact that my hair was exceedingly long, my gauges, my tattoos, or the sleeveless V-neck t-shirt and skinny jeans I was wearing that showed off all my muscles, or any combination of the previous reasons listed.

Neville broke the silence when he started stuttering "Harry… what… how… why… I don't understand."

"Harry, what our friend Neville is trying to say with that useless stuttering," stated Fred.

"Is what the bloody Hell happened to you," finished George as Ginny stared at me with a blush on her cheeks.

"It is rater quite simple Gred and Forge, you see today I finally woke up to what was happening around me and threw away the grief that was threatening to suffocate me. I knew I needed to change things if I wanted my life to get better but the first thing I needed to do was take a shower. One month of just lying in your bed doing nothing can make you really stinky. So I got up and went to the bathroom and well imagine how disgusted I was when I looked into the mirror.

Staring back at me was someone who looked like they just survived the Holocaust. I was so thin you could see every one of my ribs, my eyes looked soulless and had heavy purple bags underneath them, my hair was dead looking and I had white spots. Well you can see how disgusting that would be so I sought to change at least my hair except there were no cutting materials in the bathroom. Then I remembered that I could control the hair on my body with magic. Once I fixed my hair to how I wanted it I thought that maybe I was a metamorphagus and decided to test that theory and well you can see that I was right. All though I still don't know how I was able to make the tattoos. My best guess is accidental magic but even that doesn't make a lot of sense, and I can't control my abilities that easily anymore, I think I was running on my emotions and my magic was answering to it."

"Well I just have to say I like the new look," Ginny said.

"Of course you would like it, you want him to be your boyfriend," Fred said.

"Thank you Ginny," I said, and then I grabbed her hand and took a seat on the sofa where she sat right next to me and cuddled into my side. Ginny was surprising me with how she was acting, although I said that I wanted to be her friend and maybe more later, she was acting like we were already together.

Alright enough of the fluff," George said.

"Yeah I want to know what you've been up to, why we can't trust Dumbledore, what the plan is for the future, and what's up with this library," Neville said.

"Oh you're one to talk Neville, I've seen you eyeing Susan," Ginny said.

"What… that's not, I'd never…"

"What's this about our favorite Hupplepuff?"

"Susan; Neville has been crushing on her for a while but doesn't want to do anything about it because he says his grandmother wouldn't approve."

"Neville I know you are scared of your grandma and that she wants you live up to your parents but you should be your own person and not let anyone control you, if you like her and she likes you go for it," Harry said.

"Yes but…"

"Does she like you?"

"I think so but…"

"Well then you have your answer, if she cares then you should go for it."

"I guess your right Harry."

"Of course I am, now would you say that we can trust her."

"Yes if we explain what is really going on, she's been on the fence all her life, but I'm pretty sure she'll be on our side now."

"Alright, we'll invite her to a neutral site tomorrow to explain everything; now moving on, why don't I explain what is going on as I give you a tour of the house?"

"Sounds good to me, how about you guys," George asked?

They all nodded in the affirmative and I stood up. Taking Ginny's hand again I started explaining what was going on.

ONE MONTH AGO

I had just finished eating my breakfast when Uncle Vernon drank his tea, glanced at his watch and then said "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten."

My thoughts which had been on the chamber were brought back to the present and I simply stood up and went to my room. When I got there I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. There was no way I would be able to survive with that bitch around and that was when I realized I needed to leave. There was nothing keeping here except an order from Dumbledore and since he isn't my guardian I don't have to listen to him. The only problem was I had nowhere to go to and no way of getting there. So I sat for a couple of minutes until the chamber of secrets popped into my mind. Sure the place was disgusting and needed major work but if I could find a way to get there it would be the perfect place. No one would be able to find me, I could practice magic, and I would never have to return to the Dursleys.

The problem was how I was going to get there and then the house elf I freed entered into my mind and I was sure I had my answer. I called out the name Dobby and prayed it would work and before my eyes the elf appeared.

"Harry Potter sir has called Dobby how may I be of service?"

"Hello Dobby, listen I have a problem I want to leave this place forever and I have a place in mind I want to go but I have no way of getting there do you think you could take me?"

"It would be a pleasure to take the great Harry Potter anywhere he wants to go."

"Ok and when we get there the place is going to need to be turned into a flat with certain modifications, do you think you could do that?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir if the area is small or in an enclosed area then I can help."

"Very well, I want you to take me to moaning Myrtle's bathroom at Hogwarts."

The elf's eyes got big and he replied "you're turning the chamber into a living facility?"

"Yes Dobby I am, it's the perfect place for me."

"Alright Dobby will take you there but he isn't going to like it," and Dobby grabbed my arm and we were soon at Hogwarts.

Not even bothering to say hello to the ghost I strode right to the sink and said open and when the tunnel was revealed I slid down and walked to the doors of the chamber, said the password and walked in calling Dobby to me.

"Okay Dobby, here is what we are going to do first I want this place cleaned up and cleared of everything. If you find anything valuable place it in the center and will sort through it later, now let's get to work."

A couple hours later the actual chamber and antechamber were spotless, cleared of any basilisk skin and other dead animals, the rooms were shining with a golden hue. The basilisk itself was gone, all of the valuable items on it harvested and stored in vials and the rest of the body burned. The statue of Slytherin was gone, inside the statue we found Slytherin's personal library as well as potions, however the shelf life of the potions had long since expired so we destroyed those and then set the books in the pile of valuable items.

"Alright Dobby now that were done with that I want specific rooms in here and will start with the antechamber, I want that area split in two, the first room will be a dueling chamber and the other one will be a weight room. For the dueling room I want it to have reinforced walls so that any magic used in the room won't cause it to collapse. I also want the room to have training dummies that you can practice against. The dummies should have ten modes one for each year at Hogwarts starting with second year and then professional wizards and then Voldemort and Dumbledore level and they should be able to shoot the curses that they would know in real life. I also want the room to have a small library that has books on dueling, the dark arts, and defense against the dark arts.

The weight room should have up-to-date workout equipment and be protected from magic so that all the machines will work. In the left corner I want a treadmill with strength and conditioning machines and in the right corner there should be weight machines. In the middle of the room should be an Olympic style pool and around the perimeter of the pool should be an Olympic style track. By the pool there should be a rope course and military basic training equipment and finally there should be a small library based on the human body and the proper ways to diet and exercise." This also took a couple of hours and when we were done it was lunch time so we took about an hour to eat and then started up again.

"Alright Dobby for the actual chamber I want it split into four rooms, the first room should be a potions lab with all the amenities and there should be a library filled with everything we know about potions.

The second room should be a library however I want it to be inside a statue like Slytherin so make a statue of a lion and then put a hidden door inside the leg of the lion and put the library there. The library should have a directory sitting on a desk that shows all the books I have, what subject, how many books I had in that subject and in what aisle they are in. I want copies of the all the books in the Hogwarts library including the restricted section and I also want Slytherin's books to be placed with them. With the books there should also be five computers and this room should also be protected from magic.

The third room will be my bedroom, I want it painted red and covered in pictures of my parents and all of my friends, along with some quidditch posters and some posters of my favorite muggle bands like The Devil Wears Prada and Megadeth, and off to the side there should be a luxurious bathroom.

And the final room should be a recording studio, while building this room I want you to go out and buy me some guitars and a drum set. Once you have done this I want all of the instruments lined up in the corner.

This part of the house took until it was dinner and we took another hour long break to eat. When we were done we set to work on the final part to making the flat inhabitable. "Alright Dobby this is the final part of this project, I want you to get rid of the other entrances to the chamber, then I want you to get rid of the tunnel leading into the chamber and replace it with stairs and then I want you to redirect the pipes so they don't lead into the chamber and instead replace them with muggle style piping and have them go into a plant that filters the water and leads the waste into a sewer."

This part of the project took the longest since we were redirecting the whole piping system of Hogwarts and we weren't finished until dawn and by that time I was so tired I just dismissed Dobby and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke up and set to learn what I could, I picked up my first year potions book and started relearning potions which took a couple of days, then I did the same thing with my second year potions book and then took about a week to learn the basics of my third year potions lessons. After that I did the same thing with my charms, transfiguration, and defense classes and when I was done with that I picked up random books and read them while practicing spells in them. It was around that time that I discovered the term metamorphic but I was sure that I wasn't one so I simply ignored it until the day I left. It was also during that time that I started to like the idea of piercings and tattoos, the problem was I have a slight germ problem and therefore scared of needles so I just started drawing what I thought would be cool tattoo designs.

END FLASHBACK

"Finally the day came where I had to leave, I had been discovered and could no longer stay but I didn't leave without a fight. I made it clear to Dumbledore where I stood and made sure that Snape will no longer bother us permanently. I didn't kill him but he definitely will no longer be able to teach or do anything really."

"Wow Harry that's pretty amazing, I was going to say you were acting pretty smart from what I knew of you but now I realize that you aren't significantly smarter than the rest of us you just have random pieces of information floating in your mind that you're using to make it seem like it," Fred said.

"Indeed Fred, now Neville I believe you wanted to know about this library. It's really not that difficult, all the books are from the Potter vaults, Gryffindor's personal library, and Slytherin's personal library. Believe me I was surprised when he said Gryffindor and Slytherin but it turns out that I'm Gryffindor's heir from my dad's side and Slytherin's heir by right of conquest. There is a directory sitting on a desk that shows all the books I have, what subject, how many books I have in that subject and in what aisle they are in and there are five computers for further research."

"I'm sure dad would love that," Ginny, Fred and George said spitefully.

"Guys, I know you feel betrayed by your dad but don't let that cloud your judgment, computers are an amazing piece of technology."

"Your right Harry, sorry."

"That's alright," I said as we arrived at Ginny's room.

"Ah, yes this is your room Ginny, I hope you like it."

"Oh, Harry I love it, you basically done an exact replica of my room at the Burrow," Ginny said and then pulled me into a hug.

"Anyway, then I changed my clothes. I figured why have a new intimidating body if it was hidden? I changed my clothes to reflect me and my personal style so I ended up having a lot of red and black shirts and pants and shirts that had my favorite band logos on them like Austrian Death Machine and Whitechapel."

"Austrian Death Machine and Whitechapel?" Neville asked.

"Muggle bands in the metal genre, I'll let you all listen to them later, but anyway after I changed my clothes I was going to call Dobby to see who I could really trust because he was bound to know and I had my suspicions. But before I did that Myrtle called me and told me I had been found out so while planning how I was going to leave I walked into the great hall needless to say when I got down there the teachers weren't pleased to see me especially Snape. When he asked what happened I fed him some bullshit about magical puberty. After which he continued to antagonize me so I challenged him to a duel in which he tried to kill me so I permanently injured him. After that I left and called Dobby to me and that was when I learned the truth."

"It's a conspiracy, a conspiracy; o' Lord help me it's a conspiracy," said Fred and George at the same time as we arrived at Neville's room.

"Is this my room?" Neville asked.

"Yes it is."

"Harry how is it that you can get everyone's personality so down that you know what their ideal room would be?"

"I'm just observant."

"And Fred and George it actually it is a conspiracy, a conspiracy of epic proportions," I said.

"Oh…"

"Going on, the first question I asked him was about my first year. I feared that whole year was a set up and I was right. All the tasks were tasks that were designed to attributes in me, Ron, and Hermione."

"You know that does make sense. I mean Dumbledore told us that we would suffer a horrible death if we went anywhere close to that floor and yet a trio of first years was able to get past the traps without permanent damage," Fred said.

"Right you are my handsome twin," George said just as we passed there room.

"This is your room Fred and George."

"It's wonderful; it's kind of creepy how well Harry knows us."

"Now my second year was also a plot by Dumbledore. I'm sorry Ginny for what's about to be said and I promise you'll get the first shot at him."

"Ok Harry."

"Alright it wasn't Malfoy that had the diary at first that was Dumbledore. He gave it to Malfoy and told him to give it to Ginny and then memory charmed him to think it was his idea."

"I'm going to kill that bastard," Ginny said.

"I promise I'll give you that chance but just know that at the end of my story a lot of people are going to be gunning for him.

"Okay on with the story, the next question I asked was about next year and he plans to hire a former friend of my parents to further manipulate me but Remus doesn't trust him so his plan is for naught."

"I still want to kill him," said Ginny.

"Now guys I know how you feel but we can't jump the gun with this, we need to be trained properly."

"You're right once again Harry, sorry," Ginny said as we reached my room.

"This is the last room of the first floor that is currently in use and is mine, and this is an elevator that will take us to the other floors," I said as we went in. The elevator doors opened letting us out onto the second floor and I continued on with the tour.

"This whole floor is a gym; it is equipped with up-to-date work out equipment and is protected from magic so it all works." Everyone looked on with awe at the room.

"Harry if this isn't the best room in your house then I'll eat my robes," Fred said.

"That would be fun to see. Anyway my final question to Dobby was who I could and couldn't trust and he told me you were the only people he knew I could fully trust so I sent out those letters and here we are."

"Well that certainly clears things up," George said.

"Wait that couldn't be all you did, I mean there would still be a couple of hours until midnight," Ginny said.

"You're right, when Dobby came back from delivering the letters I had some things I wanted him to do. The first thing I had him do was go to Gringotts and remove everything that I own from there, then I had him transfer half of it to muggle money and place it a safety deposit vault, then place the rest of my money in a separate vault in America. After that I pretty much just fooled around in my new house.

"This floor is a dueling room," I said when we arrived at the third level. "It has a separate fidilis charm on it that way the ministry can't detect magic being used. The room has training dummies that you can train yourself against; each level can shoot a wide range of curses.

"That is," Fred said

"Epic," finished George.

"I know that before I face Voldemort again, as I inevitably will, I will have to take care of Dumbledore first. In my mind they are equal except one of them uses the excuse of the greater good to explain away his questionable actions. So the idea behind the dummies is that when it is time for me to face them next I will be able to hit them blow for blow.

This floor has a potions lab, this room is here for no other reason except spite. I know at the end of the summer I will have to return to Hogwarts and I am determined to show up anyone that ever doubted me and that includes Snape, he might not be able to teach anything anymore but I'm sure Dumbledore will find a way to keep him around. By the end of the summer I am going to become really good at potions and with the books I now have that go all the way back to the founder's days I am sure to know potions that Snivellus has never heard of. There is no way that Snape will ever be able to criticize me ever again. Sure he can continue to insult me but it just won't faze me anymore because I know I'm better than him. And the final floor is a recording studio."

"Why do you need a recording studio?" Neville asked me.

"I can play the guitars, drums, and sing, and I write my own lyrics so I thought why not make an album, in fact would you guys like to hear a song I've been working on."

"Why not," they all said.

I grabbed my mike and guitar and then conjured up a dummy and programmed him to play the drums and started playing.

Becoming the Bull

Come on!

Grab the bull by the horns the old adage goes.

Nobody tells you where to go from here.

Seems like fate's pulling you.

Decisions have to be made.

The best path is the hardest earned.

Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.

Trying to keep a level head.

In the most unsettling of times.

Today I become the bull.

There is so much at stake.

I stumble, I lose my place.

Pride and arrogance surrounded by sin.

Destiny takes its hold.

Fight it or let it go.

But I choose how today will end.

Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.

Trying to keep a level head.

In the most unsettling of times.

Today I become the bull. [X2]

This walk can get lonely.

I lose myself inside my head.

No one can touch you when you're outside staring in.

Remove myself from this rat race.

Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.

Trying to keep a level head.

In the most unsettling of times.

Today I become the bull. [X5]

"Harry that was really good," Ginny said.

"Thank you, so now you know what we must do, we have to train until we are ready to face Voldemort. I'm working on a way where we won't have to go back to school at all but if we have to then during our free time we will use the chamber to train, does everyone understand what is going on?"

They all nodded their heads. "Good well it's late and we all are going to get up early to train, so why don't we call it a night and continue tomorrow? Oh and if you guys think of anybody else that we can trust give me a list so I can get in contact with them," and with that said I left and went to bed.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off at five in the morning and prepared for the day. Because of my late night I only got a couple of hours of sleep and was slightly cranky but knew that if I wanted to get in a proper workout that I would have to get up this early from now on. Changing into a pair of gym shorts and tying my hair back I set off on a jog around the track. A couple hours later I stopped and left to take a shower glad about my progress. I was able to run for two miles before I developed cramps and swim for two miles as well and wasn't a pushover with the weights either. I had just finished in the shower when I realized that even though we might be training a lot we would still want to have some free time so I called Dobby to me.

"Harry called Dobby?"

"Yes I did, listen Dobby is it possible to add another level to this house?"

"Yes, I'll contact the builders immediately."

"Excellent, alright so I want you to place a game room above the recording studio and stock it with the more famous muggle videogames and magic games as well and then make a small dining room off to the side."

"Yes sir, will there be anything else?"

"Yes, could you bring me a banana and a cup of coffee?"

"Right away sir," and he came back five minutes later and I sat drinking my coffee. As soon as he popped away I heard a gasp and quickly turned around and saw that it was Ginny and she was looking at my muscles.

"Hello Ginny like what you see?"

"Harry, I didn't, I mean, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Ginny, however I see you're looking at my tattoos."

"Yes, but you're standing at an angle where I can't see what it is."

"It's a tattoo of a battle scene."

"Really?"

"Yes Ginny, the truth is I'm a very morbid person and this just emphasizes it."

"That's okay; I'm pretty morbid as well."

"Indeed, so you ready to train."

"Yes let's go."

"Alright let's get the others, eat breakfast and then we can start."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After we had gathered our sleepy friends and commissioned Dobby to make breakfast I pushed a piece of paper onto the table.

"What's this?" Neville asked.

"It looks like a training schedule of some sort," George said.

"Yeah," Fred said,

"0500:0630- Morning activities/breakfast,

0630:0730- Gym,

0730:0830- Hand to hand and armed combat,

0830:1100- DADA,

1100:1300- Dark arts,

1300:1330- Lunch,

1330:1600- Transfiguration/ charms,

1600:1700- Potions,

1700:1830- Wandless/ silent spell casting,

1830:2030- Animagus training,

On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 2030:2230 we have Apparation training, and on Tuesday and Thursday we have occlumency and Leglimency training, with the weekends off," Fred finished.

"Wow if that is indeed our training schedule then we certainly have a heavy load and there are things on that list I don't know and others I don't know how you learned," George said.

"That is indeed our schedule, I know it's a lot and that's why I've given us the weekends off but starting tomorrow we are going to follow this religiously and when we go back to school I'll have a revised schedule but we can figure that out later. Now George you said you don't understand a couple of things so ask away."

"Well Harry, I'm wondering where you learned the terms animagus and apparation and what occlumency and leglimency are?"

"Well it all goes back to when I was hiding out. In my library there were multiple books and so when I was done with my main studies I would just pick out books at random, that's how I figured out what a metamorphagus is and that's also how I figured out what an animagus is and what apparation does. How I didn't figure out what an animagus is before this I don't know, I should have figured that out earlier, I mean McGonagall is one but I never took the time to learn how she changed into an animal. Now occlumency is the ability to protect your mind from mind readers which is what leglimency is. I know we should learn this because I'm pretty sure that Snape and Dumbledore read our minds on a regular basis and if we want any of our plans to work then we need to stop that from happening.

Now I know all of you are wondering why we need to exercise and the fact of the matter is that wizards aren't healthy, they expect there magic to do everything and therefore they tire easily, if we are physically fit then we will last longer in a fight and if we last long enough our enemies will tire to the point where they can't fight anymore and then they will be easy pickings. However we will not be working with the weights yet, it's dangerous for people of our age to lift weights, that will wait until were sixteen, so yes Fred and George will get to use them first."

"That makes a lot of sense, plus if we work out regularly we will get good bodies and the girls will be all over us," George said.

"Yeah but I don't see the point of learning muggle fighting," Neville said.

"Oh that's easy, it's for the same reason we are working out, witches and wizards expect there magic to do everything but what if they get in a fight and lose their wand, then they are screwed, if we learn muggle fighting then we have another weapon in our arsenal, I'm pretty sure if we were to punch a dark wizard he would be so stunned that we would easily defeat him."

"That would be pretty funny, I can just imagine the look on the person's face," Ginny said.

"Now Harry I'm wondering why do you have us learning the dark arts, aren't we the good guys?" Fred asked.

"Of course were the good guys Fred but I'm a firm believer that in order to defeat our enemies we need to know what they know, I'm not saying that we are always going to use them or whatnot but we do need to learn them although I only expect us to use them in the direst of situations."

"Alright that's fine then," Fred said.

"So does anyone else have any questions about the schedule?" I asked and when I saw no one had I went to the next part of our planning but was interupted.

"Actually Harry I know I should of asked this yesterday but I'm wondering how you fit all of that stuff in the chamber. It wasn't that big when I was in there and it is hard to believe all that would fit in there."

"It wouldn't of fit in the chamber we were in that is why I burrowed farther into the ground and built the facilities into the new areas after strenghtening the chamber so it wouldn't collapse."

"Oh that clears things up then."

"Ok moving on, if we are actually going to topple Dumbledore and the government then we are going to need more people than just ourselves so any suggestions as to people we can add would be appreciated and I also think we need people from every house."

"Well Harry what about the Gryffindor quidditch team, you know Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie?" George asked.

"I'm fine with Oliver, he's always been a stand up person and he's always supported me but I don't want Angelina, Katie or Alicia involved in this, we can't trust them."

"What do you mean we can't trust them?" Ginny asked.

"Well it goes back to my first year when we lost one hundred and fifty points in one night, everyone in Gryffindor hated us for the rest of the year and wouldn't talk to us and that included the quidditch team besides Oliver. Now Fred and George apologized for that and all was fine between us but Angelina, Alicia, and Katie never did and last year when everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin they did as well and they never apologized when it came out that I wasn't, who's to say that the next time public perception is against me they won't betray me, no they can't be trusted."

"Alright Harry we understand, I say we don't let them in right away, I think we can be slow about it and let them know how disappointed we are in them," George said.

"That could work, but let's put that on the back burner and focus on people we are sure we can trust, so more suggestions."

"I have a friend, she was a first year like me, she's a little weird and she has some off-the-wall theories but she's very loyal and if you are her friend she will never betray you, I think that we will have to go slow with her as well but I know for sure that we can trust her. Her name is Luna Lovegood."

"Alright Ginny, I trust you and if you think she's trustworthy then we will put her on the list of allies, now I think there is another first year that we can trust, he's really annoying with his hero worship of me but and as much as I despise it we can use that, he's blinded by his loyalty of me and would never question me. His name is Colin."

"That's a great idea Harry, plus I think Luna and Colin like each other," Ginny said.

"You already know that I think we should contact Susan," Neville said.

"That's a great idea as well, if we get Susan on our side then we can get Amelia on our side and she's the head of the DMLE, that would definitely help us," Ginny said.

"Harry, George and I think you can trust Tracy Davis, she's a Slytherin but while her family is pureblood fanatics she's neutral and hates her family, Dumbledore and Malfoy."

"Yes it would be a good idea to get a person from Slytherin, she could direct us to other Slytherin's with the same mindset but how did you learn of her?"

"Oh well Fred actually has her as a partner in potions."

"Oh cool, so that's it for humans right now but I think we can recruit animals as well."

"What were you thinking Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well I was thinking that we could get the house elves to join us, look at Dobby he loves to serve us and I was thinking that maybe they can't fight for us but we could get them to spy and we could set up a whole network of spies."

"That's a wonderful idea but how would we go about it?" Neville asked.

"Well that's easy we just have to ask Dobby," and with that I called him.

"You called Master Harry?"

"Yes Dobby, I was wondering how we should go about garnering the house elves support for the war?"

"You would have to visit our counsel and talk to them directly; I could set up an appointment if you like."

"That would be very much appreciated."

"I'll go do that right away then Master," and with that Dobby popped away.

"While were waiting for him to come back let's continue, now along with the house elves spying for us I think we should recruit the centaurs and acromantula. I know they might be hard but I think we can get the spiders on our side by telling them that Voldemort (flinch) is the one that let lose their enemy, the centaurs might be tricky but I'm sure there's some way we can get them on our side."

"That's a good idea; centaurs are really smart if you can discern all of their metaphors and similes and we can use both the centaurs and spiders to spy on what might be happening in the forest and protect things coming from that area," Neville said.

"Alright I was also thinking that if we could come up with a way to persuade the goblins we could get them on our side, we would have to come up with something convincing but I think it can be done, although it might take a few months or years of meetings."

"That's a great idea if we can somehow garner the goblins support then will have control of all the wizards assets, imagine what we could force the magical population to do," George said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," I said.

"Now there's something else I was thinking of, I don't know if it will work or if it's even possible and even if it was we have no way to check but I was thinking since I'm a parstletongue, I might be able to talk to all amphibians and that would include dragons, if it's possible we could gain the dragons support."

"Well I can definitely see how having large, flying, fire breathing lizards on our side could help," Ginny said.

"Now the final people I think we could recruit and this is a long shot is the giants. We would need a proxy that could help convince them to join us, the problem with that is there is only one person I can think of that would even stand a chance against the giants is Hagrid and unless he is under some strong compulsion charms he is firmly on Dumbledore's side."

"The giants would help but let's wait till we get to Hogwarts to question and test Hagrid, in fact let's wait till school starts before we actually focus on starting the revolution, for now let's focus on our training, after all we should be better than the people we are going to be training," Neville said.

"Your correct, but I do think we should still talk to certain people on our list before we go to school. In order to implement some of my plans we are going to need some of our people already in place."

"You're right, but the question is who should we talk to?" Ginny asked.

"I think it comes down to where everybody lives and if they could get away to meet with us without it being suspicious. I'm of the feeling that if we don't know where they live then we will just wait to talk to them at Hogwarts."

"That seems like a sound idea, so where does everyone live?" Neville asked.

"Well Oliver moved to Hogsmeade to get his own place and has a flat above Rosmerta's," Fred piped in.

"Luna lives on the other side of the mountain from us," Ginny said.

"Susan practically lives at the ministry, I could meet her there and tell her what's going on, it wouldn't be suspicious for me because my gran is always taking me there," Neville said.

"Okay that settles it, after lunch Fred and George will talk to Oliver, Ginny will talk to Luna, Neville will talk to Susan, and I'll have Dobby take me to this Remus fellow. Now that all that is settled I can tell you what I have planned for more recruitment while at school."

"What do you have planned?" Ginny asked.

"I think we can form study groups where we help the younger students with their grades and stuff, while were doing that we let them overhear some off our complaints about the way things are run and give them the opportunity to check out things for themselves and when we feel we can trust them we tell them the truth about what's really going on. It makes me feel better this way because then we're letting them make their own decisions."

"I like that idea as well, if you just manipulated them then you wouldn't be any better than Dumbledore," Ginny said.

"Exactly, now as we are going to have loyalists in all of the houses we can ask them to send out some feelers and subtlety recruit other followers, also I think it would be a pretty good idea to have a school newspaper and a national newspaper as well that is separate of the Daily Prophet, we could have different reporters, of course we would have reporters that follow the ministry, follow Dumbledore and follow us that why no one could accuse us of being bias. Our side would start dishing some of Dumbledore's small transgressions and steadily increase the transgressions until by the time we are ready to start dishing out the huge sins he has done his reputation will already be destroyed."

"Wow that's excellent; I can't believe no one thought of this before," George said.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure people have tried this before, the problem is that no one had the right power, influence, fame, and money to get it done but we have that. I mean I must face the fact that even though I hate my fame it can get things done and I'm fairly rich as well."

"Okay now that we've figured out what we are going to do for the foreseeable future, I would like to know what you were doing last night Harry," Fred said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you didn't go to bed until very late, you had your light on and there were periods where you were making a lot of noise and then none at all so I'm curious about what you were doing."

"Oh, okay, so even though I obliviated everyone's memories of me being at Hogwarts this summer I figured I'd better make sure that no one would even think that I left the Dursley's while also making sure that I never had to return there."

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked.

**FLASHBACK**

"Dobby," I called out.

"You called me Master Harry?"

"Indeed, I was wondering if you knew of a way to make someone appear to be somewhere they're not?"

"What do you mean master Harry?"

"Well I know I'm expected to be at the Dursley's and I know Dumbledore might have people watching the house so I would like it to seem I'm there, you know like a clone or something?"

"You could do a solid duplicate, it's a very complicated spell, but I'm sure you could do it. What the spell does is make a clone of you that will also have your magical signature. The clone has limited brain capacity and is only capable of simple tasks but for the casual observer everything would appear normal."

"That's perfect, thank you Dobby."

"You're welcome master Harry; would you like me take you there so we can do the spell?"

"Yes," and with that we popped back to a house that after today I never planned to go back to.

We arrived in the back yard and crouched down so Dobby could whisper the spell into my ear and when that was done I created the clone and snuck into the house. Then I placed some gloves on my hands and conjured a knife. Then I made a large gash in my arm and walked around the house spreading the blood, once that was done I slit the clone's neck. It was a fake body so there was no blood but the effect was the same and the clone died. When the clone was dead I picked him up and threw him down the stairs and heard some of its bones break. Then I strangled his neck so he would have strangulation marks. After that I slipped into my aunt and uncle's room and placed the knife in my uncle's hands and implanted memories of my aunt strangling me and my uncle slitting my throat. When that was done I slipped into Dudley's room and implanted the memory of him throwing me down the stairs, with that done I picked up the phone, called the police and informed them that I had heard screaming from this address and then I waited in the front yard under my invisibility cloak.

A couple of minutes later the police and ambulance arrived with loud sirens that woke up the whole neighborhood. Then I followed the police as they knocked on the door and my relatives opened the door wide open where they saw the body in plain sight. The paramedics rushed in, checked my pulse and then shook their head no at the officers. The standard procedure followed after that, my relatives made a full confession and were promptly arrested, I didn't stick around after that and returned home.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So now I know I will never have to return there as they will be looked away for a long time if not life, they might even get the death penalty," I finished.

"Wow by faking your own death you insured that Dumbledore won't be able to do anything about your living situation," Ginny said.

"Exactly, but that wasn't all I did, I also paid a visit to the goblins. I knew that my money had been there for awhile and I didn't want them to think that I had offended them so I talked to them and they understood. But they also toldme they had noticed some discprencies in my withdrawls and asked me to review the packets showed that the Weasley's and Granger were being paid a thousand galleons a month out of my vault for some reason. When I read that part I immediately informed the goblins and they stopped it. They asked me what I wanted to do to fix the problem and I told them I wanted all the money back with a five percent interest and that if they couldn't afford it the rest of the money was to be taken from Dumbledore's vault.

Then I put half the money into stocks, I now own half of Diagon Alley and have some stocks in muggle corporations as well and the rest of the money was sent to an orphanage. Once that was done I inventoried everything from my vaults, I picked out a few things I wanted to keep and other things and I want to sell. For instance there were a lot of ancient magic books that I added to our already large library and there was also a lot of jewelry, the jewelry was already labeled as to who it belonged to, I decided to keep the jewelry that belonged to my parents as well as a couple of pieces I saved for possible birthday presents but the rest I'm going to sell and that's pretty much it. So who's ready to meet some potential allies?"

Fred and George left the house and walked until they were about a mile away from the house and then called the night bus. They were surprised and angered by the revelations that Harry had told them and now they wanted revenge not just for what Dumbledore had done to there sister but Harry who they viewed as a little brother. They would do whatever they had to do to ensure Dumbledore got what was coming to him and the first step would be to talk to Oliver.

After an hour long ride on the bus they arrived at there destination and walked right into Rosmerta's.

"Good morning boys, fancy seeing you here, does your mother know?" Madame Rosmerta asked.

Fred and George looked at each other and opened there mouths not sure what they were going to say when Rosmerta saw there looks and pre-empted them.

"Say no more boys, I understand, do you need a place to stay?"

"No we already have a place, we were wondering if we could talk to Oliver?" Fred asked.

"Of course, of course, first door on the left."

"Thank you," George said.

"My pleasure."

The twins walked up the stairs and knocked on Oliver's door.

"Give me a second,"was the answer.

A minute later Oliver opened the door and was surprised to see Fred and George. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Can we come in before we talk?" Fred asked.

Oliver invited them in and then closed the door. "So what's this about mates?"

"Before we answer that we need to know if you trust Harry even if it means going against Dumbledore and the ministry, if you do then we can reveal everything?"

"Yes of course I do, Harry is a great kid and usually knows what is best, plus Dumbledore is an old man who is going senile and Hogwarts seems to be getting dangerous and I think it's time he's removed from his position but I know that won't happen and the ministry is full of idiots. In fact I'll go one further to prove my trust in Harry." Oliver pointed his wand in the air and said "I Oliver Wood swear on my magic that I will never betray Harry Potter and will only reveal secrets told to me to people that already know of them."

"Good Oliver welcome to the fold," and with that they told him everything.

That was pretty much how the rest of the day went, they secured allies with everyone although some had reservations and by the end of the day everyone was at Harry's house and ready for a busy day tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Molly Weasley woke up the morning of her children's defection and was not surprised when she didn't feel her husband next to her. Things this summer had been tense in the Weasley household. Arthur had been really cold to her and she knew it was because of her attitude towards their daughter. They had a huge argument last night and Arthur left for who knows where. Her husband wanted Ginny to see a mind healer or at least talk to Harry, whereas she wanted to pretend the incident had never happened. With this also came the fact that three of her children weren't talking to her, Fred, George and Ginny because they thought she had taken the wrong attitude towards the situation. But Ginny along with not talking to her held an undisguised hatred towards her that extended to everyone in the family besides Fred and George. Sure she wanted to pretend the chamber had never happened, that her daughter was still the same innocent little girl that she had sent off to Hogwarts but was that so bad? What was worse was that over-blown, arrogant, self-serving boy-who-lived had saved her, for two years he and Ron had to pretend to like Harry Potter and it was grating on her nerves.

She personally didn't see what was so special about him, to her it seemed like he was an average wizard who had lucked out of situations in which he should have died and was coasting on his fame. She ignored the fact that Harry had passed all of his classes with exceeds expectations while her son had barely passed. She didn't believe for one second that Potter hated his fame he was just saying that to appear humble, and he was clearly lying through his teeth about the abuse. Potter was the boy-who-lived the Ministry would have people looking out for him and if he was being abused those people would have had him out of there in seconds. No he was obviously lying to gain even more attention. The story about bars on his window was a cock-and-bull story to try to get her children in trouble and she hadn't fallen for it. She once ignored facts that would have proven her wrong like her children had no reason to lie to her by justifying it as her children were blackmailed.

Still they were a large stipend once a month from the Potter vault to pretend to be his "family" which was helping to pay the bills and were promised by Dumbledore to receive all the money once Potter was dead. If pretending to be his 'family' helped financially and raised their status in the wizarding world then she would keep her complaints to herself. The Weasley patriarch had no idea that because of her decision to ignore Ginny's problems that her life was about to crash down about her, all of her secrets and manipulations were about to be exposed.

With her contemplation over she headed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, if there was one thing she could do to forget everything it was cook. About thirty minutes later she yelled up the stairs for the kids to come down to eat but rather than hearing the usual stampede all she saw was Ron and Percy descend the stairs.

"Where are the twins and Ginny?" asked Molly.

"I don't know mother, I knocked on their doors but they didn't answer, Percy replied.

"Very well, you two go ahead and eat while I get those lazy brats up," she said and proceeded straight towards Ginny's room.

"Alright," she screamed as she crashed into her daughter's room "I don't care if you had a bad night, when I tell you to get up you…" and then she noticed that her daughter's room was completely bare except for a letter on the window-sill. Fearing what she was about to read she opened the letter.

Dear Mother,

This letter is to inform you that you no longer have a daughter, I have left the Burrow never to return and have removed the name Weasley from my being and have adopted the new name of Fidelitas meaning loyalty something you will never understand. See after Harry saved my life in the chamber I pledged my life to him (he is not aware of this), I will forever be loyal to him. So after I overheard a certain conversation between you and Dumbledore concerning Harry I stopped viewing you as my mother.

You probably realized that this summer I have hated you and most of this family and you most likely thought that it was due to the family ignoring what happened in the chamber, but it was actually due to what you were attempting to do to Harry. Now you know why I hate you and you can add Ron to this as I know he is involved. Dad, Bill, Charlie and Percy will have to prove they had nothing to do with this but until then they are guilty until proven innocent. This is the end of Ginny Weasley.

Goodbye,

Ginny Fidelitas

Molly slumped to the floor and cried as she realized that her daughter was gone and then she remembered that the twins hadn't come down either and rushed to their room only to find the room empty as well. After a couple minutes of crying she got angry, this was all Harry Potter's fault, he had poisoned her children's minds with delusions of grandeur, yes that was the only explanation she could think of as she completely ignored the letter in which Ginny told her why she left. She promised herself that she would have vengeance on Potter and she would do it herself, wiping her eyes and washing her face she marched down the stairs only to discover Ron and Percy surrounded by Goblins and a very angry husband.

Arthur woke up early to avoid talking to his wife, he had stayed the night in his shed which had a mattress for such occasions; he grabbed a sandwich to eat and left for work. He relished the fact that he was the head of his own department as he could set his own hours when it was a slow day or week and today happened to be one of those days. The slow day gave him time to think things over and decide what to do. For the past couple of months Arthur had been going back and forth on what to do about his marriage, he still loved Molly but he just couldn't be with someone who so obviously didn't want Ginny to recover from her ordeal and after that argument last night he had made his decision. One short visit to Gringotts to fill out the proper papers and he would be divorced. However that wasn't the only reason he wanted to stop at Gringotts, over the past couple of months he had noticed large discrepancies in the amount of money the family should have and what they actually had. It showed what kind of man Arthur Weasley was as most men would ignore the monetary gain and just accept it. Since there was nothing else to do that day he decided to visit Gringotts after his lunch break. Locking up his office Arthur apparated directly to the front steps of Gringotts, walked in and asked to talk to his account manager.

The goblin hid his surprise behind a sneer and said "follow me," the goblin was shocked to say the least because he recognized the man as a Weasley and they usually didn't ask to see a manager due to their rather poor status. Schnauben walked toward a door on his stubby legs, opened it and said "Mister Weasley here to see you sir."

"Ah, excellent, this should be interesting as there is a young man that would very much like to talk to him," Bekriegen replied.

Arthur was confused, this was supposed to be a simple dissolution of marriage and an inquiry into his funds, who and why did someone want to meet him?" He walked cautiously into the dark room and was stunned when he saw Harry Potter looking at him with a blank face. Quite frankly that face scared him as he had never seen Harry have such an emotionless face especially not towards him.

"Harry… what… I don't understand, aren't you supposed to be at the Dursley's."

"Hello Arthur, the reason why I'm here will be brought up in our discussion but before I determine whether you're guilty or not you may call me Mr. Potter."

"Ha… Mr. Potter I can assure you that to my knowledge I have committed no crime towards you and if I have unknowingly then I apologize."

"We shall see," is all Harry said.

"Now are you sure you want to go to these extents Mr. Potter? Bekriegen asked when Harry turned back to look at him.

"Yes, my money and life was been manipulated and tamped with and while I know the main conspirator and he will pay for it I need to know who all is involved that way justice can be served."

"Very well, but what do you think about us taking care of Mr. Weasley's business first, as your inquiry will probably take a while?"

"That makes the most sense," Harry answered.

"Alright, now Mr. Weasley you obviously did not come here for a meeting with Mr. Potter so why don't you state our business."

"I…uh came to ask for a dissolution of marriage and also to find out why there is more money in the family fault then there should be." Both Harry and Bekriegen turned sharply at that, then Harry turned to the Goblin and said "maybe Mr. Weasley isn't as guilty as we thought."

Yes, well that will be found out sooner or later, most likely sooner because that is what you are here to find out Mr. Potter."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be guilty of but I assure you I will prove my innocence," Arthur said.

"That will be found out after we finish with your business Mr. Weasley," Bekriegen sneered, goblins didn't like thieves and that is what he thought Mr. Weasley as. "But for now, Griphook."

"Yes sir," the goblin asked as he rushed into the room.

"Bring me the Weasley account and dissolution of marriage papers."

"Right away sir," Griphook said and then rushed back out only to return five minutes later and then was promptly excused.

"Alright Mr. Weasley you are aware that by filling out these forms you will be divorced and Mrs. Weasley will get half of your money?"

"Yes I've thought over this for a while and I see no other recourse, she's no longer the women I married all those years ago."

"This might work in our favor if it turns out you had no criminal actions towards Mr. Potter but go ahead a fill out the papers and then we can proceed with our investigation," Bekriegen said.

For thirty minutes Harry, Bekriegen, and Arthur sat silently as he the papers were filled out, filed, and processed and then the real reason they were all there got started.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been a while for this story and it's short but I thought this would be the best place to stop this chapter. **


End file.
